The basic requirements for any connection used to couple adjoining shafts include adequate torque carrying capability for the particular application and sufficient flexibility to accommodate at least limited angular and axial misalignment between the shafts to be joined. In an effort to achieve the combination of torsional stiffness and angular and axial flexibility, many early coupling designs reduced the thickness of solid metal members, bearings, gear teeth and the like to obtain greater resiliency and thus flexibility. However, high fabrication costs and the inevitable wear generated by constant rolling or sliding contact of the parts in such couplings reduce their utility and cost effectiveness. Moreover, it has been found that where sliding parts are involved, concentricity between the drive and driven shafts to be coupled is difficult to maintain due to the clearance required between the parts, which further reduces their utility in many applications.